


【锤基】论好朋友的正确介绍方式

by yanyanstar



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyanstar/pseuds/yanyanstar
Summary: 我好像又把锤哥写黑了……半强制剧情为私设，与电影有很大不同剧情为私设，与电影有很大不同剧情为私设，与电影有很大不同





	【锤基】论好朋友的正确介绍方式

“不为我介绍介绍你的新朋友么？”Thor将手搭在Loki的脖子上，用力的抓着他的肩膀向前走。但在外人眼里……

“他们的关系简直好的过分，不是么？”Valkyrie看着前面紧贴在一起的两个人，感觉胃里一阵翻滚。她面色复杂的看向Bruce，后者却像司空见惯似的耸了下肩“我见过更好的时候，Thor见到他弟弟和你见到酒的反应没太大差别。”Valkyrie深吸了口气扭过头看向前面越行越远亲密无间的背影，瞪圆的双眼透出兴奋的目光“不如我带你逛逛Sakaar，我知道这里最好的酒吧。”“what？Well，OK！”两人交换了一个意味深长的笑容，向反方向走去。

“Thor，如果你是特意跑这来勒死我的，你大可以直说。”Loki扫了眼环在肩上粗壮的胳膊，聪明的选择放弃挣扎，但这并不意味着他把身边那张黑如焦炭的脸放在了心上。“你说Grandmaster？哈哈，那真是说来话长，从哪开始介绍好呢？”Loki挑着眉向Thor露出一个暧昧笑容“毕竟我们一起经历的事可太多了。”

“是么？”一直冷着脸的Thor突然微笑起来，他看着Loki赞同般的点了点头“我也这么觉得。”顺势将Loki推进房间，锁被扣下的清脆声音回响在这个不算大的房间里。Thor靠在门框上环住胳膊盯着Loki，脸上的笑容越发灿烂“所以你可以慢慢说，brother。”

虽然不知道对面的金发傻子又搭错了哪根筋来这一出，但显而易见的是现在的情况完全不利于自己。他看上Valkyrie了？那他来跟我聊个毛线？难不成他看上Grandmaster了？？？我哥口味这么重的么？？Loki看着Thor不敢置信的摇了摇头。

Loki的摇头让Thor的笑容逐渐僵硬，他没想到Loki这么在意那个奇怪的老头。Thor直起身子走向Loki“说说嘛。说说你们经历的事。”周围瞬间降低的气压让Loki不安的向后退了两步来拉远两人的距离，Thor却像毫无知觉一样越逼越近，直到把Loki完全压在墙上，他单手支着墙壁低头把玩着Loki的头发重新微笑起来“介绍介绍他，也让我认识认识这个能摸你屁股的人物。”

然而Loki却还沉浸在自己哥哥可能看上怪老头带来的惊吓中无法自拔，完全没听清Thor说了什么。他摇着头耸了耸肩看着面前快贴上来的脸好笑的说“你没机会的，Thor，你……”屁股上突然传来的火热触感让Loki差点咬了舌头，他一脸震惊得看着面前这个人畜无害的灿烂笑容“你……嗯”Thor用力的捏了下Loki的屁股，低头贴着他的鼻尖死死地盯着他“我怎么个没机会法？”

“Thor，你……你不是吧。”峰回路转的剧情震得Loki缓不过神来，他的直觉让他想逃离这里，还没来得及施展魔法，他就被Thor全力钉在墙上动弹不得。Thor歪过头笑着看向假装平静的Loki“brother，我有没有告诉你一件事，我已经可以掌握雷电之力了。”

“什么？”面前逐渐被雷电覆盖的双眼让他几乎立刻就明白了Thor的意思，“NO！！”他疯狂的挣脱想逃离Thor的怀抱却在被电流贯穿身体的瞬间瘫在Thor身上。电流没有很大却限制了他所有的行动力，要不是Thor还死死的把他压在墙上他甚至都无法保持站立。一连串的突发事件和身上的电击感让他几乎无法思考，不过脑子的嘲讽脱口而出“伟大的雷神也就这点能耐了是么？”

Loki的话让Thor笑出了声。他收起雷电，扣着Loki的脑袋将他的耳朵按在自己嘴边轻轻的亲了一下“当然，不是了。”一直托在Loki屁股上的手伸进他的裤子慢慢向下探索，灵活的手指分开臀缝轻松的找到Loki的后穴，电流的经过让那里变得异常湿润，轻按两下便塞进一根手指，这让Thor的愤怒达到了顶峰，他觉得自己快爆炸了。

“Thor·Odinson！”前所未有的奇怪感觉让Loki打了激灵，他抬起头怒视Thor又在下一秒瞪圆了眼睛，“什么东西？”Thor的另一只手捏住Loki的下巴，笑着亲了一口他打颤的嘴“什么’什么东西’？”他重新把Loki压在墙上，手中的柱体毫不犹豫地塞进那个柔软的小洞，然后用力的吻住Loki。

“唔！”突然的疼痛让Loki剧烈的挣扎起来，又在越来越紧的禁锢下慢慢安静下来。口腔中的掠夺逐渐分走他对疼痛的注意力，越来越稀薄的空气让他跟着身体的本能反应与另一条舌头激烈地纠缠，双手无意识的抱紧Thor。

不知过了多久，两个人终于停止这场互不相让的接吻。Thor看着靠在自己肩上近乎贪婪的喘着粗气的Loki，收回放在他屁股上的手，重新释放雷电，但这回他没有控制电力的大小。 Thor退后一步看着顺着墙慢慢滑下去的Loki，伸手拿出一条金属链子“我想这下我们可以好好谈谈了，brother。”

看着身体被一圈一圈的绳索捆住，感受着后穴里的异物，Loki气的简直想把Thor捅成一个筛子“Wow！看看！我们的雷神天天兜里都装着什么玩应？”

“要谢去谢Valkyrie，她暂存在我这的。”Thor将Loki拖到一张矮椅子上，自己又拽过一张椅子在他对面坐下。他拿出遥控器看着愤怒的Loki，笑得异常灿烂“我想现在或许你愿意为我介绍一下你的新朋友了。”

“性功能很好，我们……”下体突然传来的强烈震感差点让Loki跪下去，他艰难地向后靠着墙，眼睛被刺激得溢出生理泪水。Loki深吸一口气强装镇定地看着Thor，咬着牙一字一句道“我们可以，连着做，一晚上。”

看着Thor迅速沉下去的脸色，Loki得意地笑了起来“我们还，玩过NP，你想体验一下么？我可以……嗯……”震感突然变得更加强烈，Loki觉得自己的整个身体都被带的摇晃起来。他蜷缩着靠在墙上喘着粗气，后穴中剧烈的跳动让他一句话都说不出来，裤子紧紧箍在身上，双手也被反剪在身后。他情不自禁的挪动屁股想让振动源触碰更多地方，但仍无法满足心中巨大的渴望。他愤怒的看向罪魁祸首“Thor，你，你特么，阳痿吧你！”

Loki精致的脸蛋带着充满情欲的绯红，双眼也因身下强烈的刺激而泛着水光，这让愤怒的瞪视更像是致命的勾引。Thor用力的咽了下口水，深深的呼出一口气后，他将震感调到最低“乖孩子才有奖励，坏孩子可没有。”

突然降低的震感让Loki不适应的扭了扭屁股，他冷笑着抬起头“呵呵，我才知道随身带着这些玩应，天天肖想自己弟弟屁股的人原来也算，乖！孩！子！”Loki狠狠的咬着牙盯着Thor，对方过于自在的姿势对比自己的狼狈更是让他火冒三丈“还是个性功能障碍的乖孩子！哈！哈！”

这次Thor却没被激怒，他看着快被气炸了的Loki笑得直不起腰“brother，我头一次发现你，这么可爱。”还没等Loki反驳出声，他又将震动棒调回最大值，满意地看着对面的人重新蜷缩成一团。

后穴内疯狂地震动速率几乎将Loki搞得神志不清，身体晃来晃去好像下一秒就要瘫倒在地上。“Thor！我，我没，没有”无法被满足的Loki带着哭腔喊了起来，后穴里的柱体似乎是一只装满了蚂蚁的袋子，骚痒的感觉从小穴向全身扩散开。

Thor慢慢走到Loki面前蹲了下来，他轻轻地抚摸着面前通红的脸蛋，盯着那双失神的眼睛“没有什么？什么没有？”

“什么都，都没有！”Loki无意识的蹭着Thor的手，他渴望的望着面前的蓝色双眸“Thor，操我！”

被满是泪水的碧绿双眼注视着的Thor觉得自己脑袋里一直绷着的弦突然断了。他扑到Loki身上快速扯开两个人的腰带，拽出疯狂震动的柱体一个挺身就将自己的欲望送进了湿热的小穴。

“啊”更粗更深的插入让Loki舒服的呻吟起来，他用腿夹住Thor的腰，热情的配合着Thor的快速抽动。

“Thor，嗯……嗯……解开，我”身上的锁链被胡乱的扯开丢在一边，终于解放的Loki将手伸进Thor的上衣用力的抓着他的肌肉“啊！啊……不……嗯”Thor低头吮吸着Loki的脖子，凶猛的进攻让Loki全身软绵无力。他抽出阴茎将Loki翻了个个按在旁边的矮椅子上，抓着Loki的腰又快速的插了进去。

“啊！Thor！你是，嗯……属龟的么？”Loki用力的抓着椅子边，不满的回头看向Thor。Thor低头吻住Loki的嘴，双手把玩着Loki胸前的红缨，下身更加快速的抽动着。

“唔……唔……”呻吟声全被堵在嘴里，Loki一只手握住Thor的手，另一只手抚摸着自己坚挺的欲望，低垂的头随着身体的摇晃而上下摆动。Thor一只手抓着Loki的肩膀将头埋在他的黑发里，另一只手握着Loki的一只手撸动他的下身的火热欲望。Thor的胯部快速撞击着Loki的屁股，外溢的肠液让碰撞的声音越发淫靡。

“啊……”在越加快速的撞击下，Loki颤抖着射了出来，他呆呆地抱着椅子，很快，身后的撞击也停了下来，后穴迅速被粘稠的精液填满。Loki不适的扭了扭屁股，他愤怒地转过头看向Thor，还没来得及说话，又被翻过来压在地上。

Thor两下扯碎了Loki的裤子，将他的两条腿架在自己肩上，他边低头去吻Loki的眼睛，边挺身再次进入Loki的身体。即使已经感受过一遍，Thor还是舒服的呻吟了一声。

“操自己弟弟的感觉如何？”Loki双手揽着Thor的脖子，两个人鼻尖相碰，眼中只有彼此。

“只是你，”Thor轻柔的亲了亲Loki的嘴角，对上他疑惑的表情“在我心里，你不是弟弟，不是邪神，不是任何的什么，只是你。我爱的只是你。”Loki被Thor直白的话震在原地久久不能回神，双手下意识抱紧他宽厚的背，眼泪慢慢从眼角涌出，随着摇晃的身体掉落在地面。

“啊……你比我，嗯，还会骗人。”Loki死死地盯着Thor的神情，想从中找到他说谎的证据。“是么？那我成功了吗？”Thor用力的向更深处顶着，“我是在骗你”感受到瞬间被搂紧的背，Thor好笑的咬了一口Loki的鼻子“我还要骗你很久，哪怕我们到了英灵殿，我也要骗下去。”

Loki一时间不知道说什么，他用力的抱住Thor，感受着后穴里炙热欲望的进出，撞在敏感点上的强烈快感让他不由自主地呻吟出声。他将头窝在Thor的肩颈处“嗯，用点力”Thor一边亲着Loki被汗打湿的头发，一边更用力地顶弄“快一点，啊……啊……嗯……用力”Loki抻着脖子呻吟起来，Thor就势吻住Loki的嘴，他们紧紧的抱住对方的头，像打架般疯狂的亲吻起来。

终于，在火辣的热吻和Thor快速的抽动下，Loki又一次颤抖着射了出来，他失神的躺在地上看着Thor的脸。Thor加快了速度，不多时也呻吟着射了出来，他没有立刻拔出阴茎，而是放下Loki的双腿紧紧抱住他。

“你对我很重要。”Loki贴着Thor的胸，胸腔里的跳动几乎将他震聋。他咬着嘴唇点了点头，没有说话。

Valkyrie的目光在两兄弟间来回徘徊，似笑非笑的表情让兄弟俩摸不清头脑“怎么了，Valkyrie？”Thor一边捣鼓着飞船，一边送过去一个疑惑的眼伸。“Thor，我们比赛跑步怎么样？”“what？”Thor飞快地扫了眼Loki，一头雾水的转过身看向Valkyrie“跑什么步？”“或者Loki和我比？”Bruce看着沉默的Loki憋着笑坐在一边。

“到底为什么要跑步？”“他跑不了。”Thor和Loki的声音同时响起，“他累了，跑不了。”Loki微笑着看向Valkyrie。

“！！”Valkyrie发出一声小小的惊呼“Well，那我和Bruce比，快来！”她深吸了两口气，兴奋地向Bruce招了招手，两个人神神秘秘的向外走去。

“Valkyrie怎么突然爱上跑步了？我为什么跑不了？”Thor一脸懵的看向Loki，后者则翻了个巨大的白眼，走到休息区开始闭目养神。

怎么都这么奇怪？？Thor站在驾驶舱里一头问号。

彩蛋  
Valkyrie：被压的一定是Thor！  
Bruce：不，是Loki。  
Valkyrie：怎么可能？刚才Loki不是亲口说了吗？  
Bruce：这年头的女武神都这么单纯的么？？？

END  
即兴创作，希望您喜欢。若是出现反人体学的情节出现欢迎指出。  
我是不是把这个PWP写温情了，笑cry。


End file.
